


[podfic] buy me a ring

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema), cantarina, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In which Obi-Wan finds out Anakin and Padmé are not just dating but married (married), and has some emotions about it, much to his annoyance.





	[podfic] buy me a ring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [buy me a ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557210) by [notquiteaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost). 



> Part of our Podfic Polygons 2018 Star Wars OT3 triangle!  
> This fic was chosen by Cantarina → read by Reena → edited by Azdaema → cover art back to Cantarina
> 
> Also check out the original trilogy one, [_Best Laid Plans_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001747), and the sequel trilogy one, [_the sun, the stars (let me give you the universe)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943039).

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:30:07 
  * **File type:** MP3 (19.1 MB)



### Hosting

  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6jnmwi8hfkttp79/buy+me+a+ring.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oZ3xScm873n_3CTNLKAyPqN8-6Che7Rw)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_buy me a ring_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557210)
  * **Author:** [notquiteaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost)
  * **Reader:** [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)
  * **Editor:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods)
  * **Cover artist:** [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina)



  



End file.
